Moves Like a Werewolf, But Looks Like a Vampire-Hybrid
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: It has been almost two years since I have written a Twilight fic, and this is my only... fourth one for it overall. What if Edward and Bella died at end of Breaking Dawn Part 1, and Jacob had to raise Renesmee on La Push? Here is my version. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned

**Chapter 1: Orphaned**

Blood. Blood _everywhere_. Jacob Black tried not to focus on it as he scrambled about, trying to help Edward and Rosalie keep Bella alive.

Why did babies always come early? Why? And while not all babies were half-bloodsucker and viciously strong even in the womb, Jacob felt anger and hatred all the more at the little fetus for arriving unfashionably early and for making its arrival so violent.

The placenta had been completely detached, and Bella had broken her back, causing the baby to attempt to fight its way out of its mother's body.

Jacob was shaken from his thoughts by an unfamiliar look in Blondie's eyes, as she suddenly lunged for her prone sister-in-law on the operating table. Without thinking, Jacob tackled Rosalie to the ground.

"Get her out of here!" Edward snapped, and Jacob had to physically drag Rosalie from the room. The struggle was all the more acrimonious because he and Ice-Cold Barbie had never maintained the best relationship, trading verbal barbs more often than simple small talk.

Jacob handed Rosalie off to Emmett, who was waiting outside with Jasper and Alice, then returned to the operating room.

It was hard to look at Bella, slipping in and out of consciousness and looking very much in danger of losing her life. So vulnerable. Jacob feared the worst, but banished the thought, baring his teeth at it like how he might as a wolf. No! He refused to entertain the idea of losing the only woman whom he had ever loved. The woman whom he had watched marry another man. The woman who seemed quite serious in partially naming her son after him.

By now, Edward was covered in his wife's blood, as he lifted an equally bloody, squalling thing from Bella's womb and held it to the light. "It's a girl! This is Renesmee." He held the bundle out to Bella, who was trying to focus on it with cloudy eyes.

So it was a girl after all. Jacob would have laughed at the fake-out, were the situation not still so dire. Upon hearing Edward's cry, the other Cullens rushed in, Alice and Emmett keeping a grip on Jasper, well aware of his struggles in self-control. Rosalie, however, seemed to have gotten a hold of herself, and appeared transfixed at the sight of the baby. Meanwhile, Bella was gazing, captivated, at her daughter, eyes full of love.

"Beautiful..." she breathed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen..." Then she passed out.

"Bella? BELLA!" The monitors around her started beeping, and Edward frantically willed his mind to work, force it on to the next step, the next course of action. He hardly remembered passing his daughter to Rosalie and politely kicking the rest of his family back out of the room. He lunged for the supply of donated blood that Carlisle always kept, but then doubled back, his vampire teeth baring as he prepared to turn the mother of his child into a vampire. Grant her eternal life at the last second.

BEEEEEPPPP. The monitors suddenly flatlined. Edward froze, shaking his head in disbelief. He had missed it by seconds. Less than seconds. No... it wasn't possible... even as he forced the admission from his throat.

"It's too late. She's gone."

The tears burned in Jacob's eyes. Bile seared his throat, as disgust towards an indifferent God bubbled towards the surface.

But not even spiritual renouncement could compare to the rage Jacob felt for his former rival. "I won't kill you," Jacob broke his promise to Edward, and his voice shook. "That would be too easy. You _deserve_ to _live_ with this!" And he stalked from the mansion, mad and wracked with grief.

Now alone, Edward gazed down forlornly at the love of his life. He had waited nearly a century to find her, had held her in his hands for two blissful years, and then... gone. Like the flame of candle snuffed out. Just like that. Hell hath no agony like the pain of losing one's beloved.

Suddenly spying Carlisle's scalpel, Edward got an insane idea. Without a second thought, he seized the blade and drew it across his own throat.

* * *

Jacob hunched on the back stoop of the Cullen mansion, head in his arms. The sobs scalded his throat, turning it raw as it mixed with the acidic taste of the bile he had not quite brought himself to hurl.

He blamed Edward. Oh, yes, he blamed him. Jacob had tried to warn him that the baby was dangerous to Bella's well-being. But had he listened? No...

All at once, Jacob raised his head, his eyes puffy and red from crying but now darkening in black pools of sadistic hatred. He was wrong... it wasn't just Edward's fault. It was the baby's! That monstrous little thing had killed its own mother! He did not bother to consider Bella's insistence that the injuries inflicted on her womb during her pregnancy were accidental in nature. The little beast should have been more careful, accident or not! Had it no heart? A child that would commit matricide in its earliest moments, before even experiencing the sensation of suckling at its mother's breast? It was no baby. It was a monster and deserved to die!

Barely hearing the agonizing howls of protest from Sam Uley's pack, Jacob stalked back into the mansion with a new sense of purpose, marching right past Jasper and Emmett and Alice, coming out to defend their home if necessary.

The house was darkened and dim, allowing Jacob to move in the shadows. He discovered Blondie in an armchair with her back to him, facing the fireplace and holding the tiny murderer as if it was some idol worthy of praise and love. The sight alone disgusted him, but he kept still. His only chance would be to launch himself over the chair, possibly in wolf form, and kill it in one stroke, toss it into the fire. Catch Blondie unawares. If he had to then fight her off in what would surely be misplaced grief, so be it. Firm in his resolve, Jacob crept towards the chair, the firelight dancing in his black-as-coal irises...

Which now quite suddenly locked onto the little killer's brown ones.

Jacob stared at her, got a good look at her for the first time. An invisible tidal wave washed over him, furious in its determination to make him stay his desperate hand, yet also peaceful in its cleansing of him. Giving him new eyes with which to see. The world seemed to spin off its axis, and the werewolf fell to his knees to accommodate the new forces that now commanded him. It was like... gravity. His whole center shifted. Suddenly, it was not the earth that was holding him there, but... her. His whole new reason for living, there to be whatever she might give him. A friend. A sister. A confidante. A lover. His imprintee.

Renesmee... Never before had Jacob heard such a beautiful sound. Say it loud, and there was music playing. Say if soft, and it was almost like praying.

 _Renesmee_...

Growls and shouts from outside suddenly shook Jacob from his stupor. He willed his feet to move quickly from the room, despite his desire to push Blondie aside and hold the infant for himself. The vampire did not notice him leave, never realizing he was even there.

Outside, Jacob came upon the other Cullens and Sam's pack fully engaged in a reckless battle. He quickly leapt off the porch, landing between the warring parties and blocking Sam's path.

"STOP! It's OVER! If you kill her, you kill me!" And he phased into wolf form to prove his point.

Emmett stared. "Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whomever a wolf imprints on, can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

Having inadvertently won the battle for the vampires, Jacob drove the rest of Sam's pack away. The victory was short-lived, however, as they re-entered the house only to discover Edward's body.


	2. Chapter 2: Immortal Child? Part of the T

**Chapter 2: Immortal Child? Part of the Tribe?**

When Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunting trip the next morning, they found their family torn asunder and in chaos, possibly beyond repair.

It was with heavy hearts that the Cullens and Jacob buried Edward and Bella together, high on a hill, and informed Bella's parents about their daughter's death. The news that their granddaughter lived, much less existed at all, was kept from the aging cop and his ex-wife.

As for Renesmee, the Cullens took that little baby to their hearts. Rosalie and Jacob seized on the initiative to raise the infant together. It had always been Rosalie's dearest wish to have children of her own - unfortunately not possible because her vampire existence prohibited her body from changing. In a personification of their contentious relationship, Rosalie and Jacob's vested interest in the child's upbringing led them to bicker for her favor. And yet, these spats were more playful, and teasing. Just as Renesmee had created a permanent peace between the Olympic Coven and the Quilete tribe, so too did she create a peace between her imprinter and aunt - a tentative peace, but a peace nonetheless. Both of her guardians had seemed to reach a grudging respect for each other.

The baby grew quickly, walking and talking and resembling a small toddler within three weeks of her birth. Carlisle monitored his grandbaby's progress as only a doctor could - with barely contained, almost boyish, fascination.

As fall turned to winter, Renesmee achieved the maturation of a seven-year-old, despite having only lived three months. One crystalline day, she embarked out into the snow with Jacob and Rosalie, leaping up with her enhanced vampire abilities to catch snowflakes in the palm of her hand.

"Look, Aunt Rosalie - a snowflake!"

Rosalie beamed. "It's beautiful. Why don't you get another one?" She hung back, willing herself to tolerate Jacob's wolfish smell, as Renesmee shot high for another flake.

At that moment, it was as though a camera had zoomed out, as both the vampire and the vampire-hybrid spotted a figure crouched on a high cliff face several miles away. Rosalie's brow furrowed, peering closer.

"Isn't that our cousin from Denali?" Pretty sure of the stranger's identity, she called out, "Irina!"

Irina fled, with Rosalie quickly pursuing her at lightning speed to the cliff face. She just missed her cousin, peering over the edge and finding nothing but the rapids churning below.

* * *

By the time the trio returned to the mansion, Alice had seen a vision of the Volturi coming for Forks all the way from Italy, intent on hunting down Renesmee, the alleged immortal child.

"In my heyday, immortal children were outlawed because they were even more uncontrollable than newborns in their thirst," Carlisle explained.

"That's ludicrous! Renesmee was born, not bitten; she grows every single day!" Rosalie protested.

"They don't know that, Rose," Emmett tried to point out.

Already seeing the writing on the wall, Jasper looked wistfully about the room. "I'm gonna miss this place..."

"We'll come back; we always do," Carlisle soothed.

Jacob now picked up on the conversation for the first time since coming home. "Wait... you guys are not seriously leaving?"

"Just until the Volturi cool down. Until this blows over, we go into hiding with Renesmee. We'll go up to Denali. They might still take us in." Though his voice seemed doubtful.

"So you'll just... disappear?" Jacob croaked. To be apart from Renesmee, his imprintee, would cause him physical pain. He had watched his tribe brothers enough to know that.

"Jacob, we don't have any other choice," Carlisle placated.

"If you think these bloodsuckers are ever going to stop seeking Nessie, you're insane!" Jacob snapped. Desperate, a crazy idea suddenly fell into his head. "Give Nessie to me, Carlisle! I... I can take her to live with me on La Push! The Volturi won't follow us onto Quilete lands - the treaty..."

"No." The voice was soft, but firm, and everyone turned to see Rosalie looking utterly broken. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, terrified as she sensed Carlisle seriously entertaining the proposal. "Don't do this... I'm the one who understands her! She won't stand a chance with those dogs! She _needs_ me!"

"Is THIS what she needs?" Jacob bellowed, gesturing all around him. "Living as a fugitive for the rest of her life? She needs a solid home, Blondie! The calculus has changed. Any decision from now on has to be about what's best for Nessie, not you!"

Rosalie looked like she wanted to attack Jacob, but Emmett got between them. "Stop it - both of you!"

"I have made my decision." Carlisle held court at the front of the room. "Nessie will stay with Jacob on the La Push reservation. The rest of us will flee and return when it is safe."

Rosalie's lip quivered, and she fled from the room in tears. Jacob sighed heavily. As much as Blondie was difficult to be around, he could understand how she felt. Quietly, he followed her, eventually finding her in Nessie's room, sitting on the bed, gently brushing the little girl's hair.

"Remember, you are _mine_. Mine to _me_ ," and Rosalie's voice broke. "Your Mommy wanted me to help take care of you. But... Granddaddy thinks this is what's best. For you to go with Jacob."

Jacob gently rapped on the door. By now, Renesmee had fallen asleep in Rosalie's lap to the stroking of her hair.

"Rose..." And his tongue seemed to mangle at using her real name for the first time. "You and the others can still see Renesmee whenever you wish... on one condition," holding up a finger as Rosalie's face alighted at the news. "Visits can only happen just beyond the borders of the reservation. We can't take any chances breaking the treaty or allowing the Volturi to swoop in. Also, I must admit..." and he scratched at the back of his neck. "She needs a mother's care."

Rosalie beamed. "Deal."

* * *

It was deep night, the car all packed, as the Cullens prepared to depart from Forks. Renesmee was just finishing saying goodbye to her relatives. Turning away, she suddenly doubled back to run into Carlisle's arms for one more hug. The patriarch squeezed his eyes tight to keep the tears at bay. If he lost control now, it would be implicit permission for the rest of his family to do the same, and that was something they could ill afford. Rosalie hung back to talk to her niece, Jacob watching from a short distance away.

"I'll come see you, and we'll talk on the phone every day..." Rosalie was promising. Emmett laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Rose. Time to go."

Pained, Rosalie fiercely hugged and kissed Renesmee. "I love you!" she whispered in the little girl's ear, her voice hoarse. As Renesmee walked back to Jacob, Rosalie had to be practically forced into the car before it pulled away.

As soon as the taillights had disappeared into the darkness, Jacob told Renesmee to stand back as he phased.

"Get on."

* * *

The Uley pack was already waiting for Jacob and the Clearwater siblings as they charged onto La Push. Seeing the little vampire girl on Jacob's back, Sam tensed. The Alpha wolf could feel all the eyes of his subordinates on him, but he refrained from giving anything away on his face or snout. Not even the surprise he felt as Jacob unexpectedly bowed in submission at his feet.

"Sam: we, the members of the Black pack, respectfully request that we be absorbed into the Uley pack once again."

Not told of this plan beforehand, Seth and Leah Clearwater whined in confusion and concern. There was an instant uproar from the other Uley members.

"A vampire? Here?"

"Unprecedented!"

"Outrageous!"

"Sam - the treaty..."

Sam frowned, his mind in turmoil. He was well aware of the treaty with the Cullens, which stated that no vampires would trespass on Quilete lands. At the same time, he was also well aware that this offspring of Bella (whom the whole tribe had come to love dearly) was a fellow wolf's imprintee and could not be touched. Which law should hold greater sway? He wasn't sure.

"Jacob... she's not our kind. You have to take her somewhere else. Request denied."

"There _is_ nowhere else!" Jacob pleaded. "This is the only place on Earth where the Volturi won't hunt her down! They have already driven away the rest of her family."

"Are you sure?" Sam frowned skeptically.

"Yes. There are no others." An idea came to him, and he laid down the terms for a second deal. "Sam - if you allow Nessie to stay on La Push, I... won't contest your position as Alpha."

Sam was silent for a moment. At last, he raised his head. "Done. You may keep her here."

Jacob deflated in relief. "Sam, I know she'll be a good member of the tribe."

"I said she could _stay_." Sam decreed shortly, clipped, shaking his head. "That doesn't make her part of this tribe." He regarded his pack, now three more members strong. "We will nest here for the night. By the beach." All the wolves turned away, Leah following reluctantly. Jacob and Seth hung back, following the others at a leisurely pace.

"Seth, though I may no longer be your Alpha, I have one more task for you."

"Anything, sir," Seth eagerly accepted the challenge with his youthful charm.

"Find me a suitable she-wolf to help me raise Renesmee."

Seth frowned. There was only one candidate in his mind. "I don't know if she'll like that..."


	3. Chapter 3: One of Us

**Chapter 3: One of Us**

The next few years passed, and Renesmee grew up on La Push surrounded and raised by the family of wolves. Seth and the others were enthusiastic in teaching Rensmee how to hunt, giving her their own little tips and tricks for tracking animal prey. At the same time, Jacob did not shy away from teaching her about her vampire heritage, telling Nessie stories about her parents, and her mother in particular.

Being the only she-wolf in the tribe, Leah Clearwater accepted the task of mothering Renesmee with more understanding than either Jacob or Seth had expected. Her doting reminded Jacob a little of Rosalie, and Leah explained she could understand how she felt, having also wanted children of her own. Sometimes, she would affectionately refer to Renesmee as her "cub."

Every few months, Jacob would get in contact with the Cullens by phone, and be notified as to when they would be back in Forks. He would then take Renesmee to the edge of La Push, where she could safely visit with her vampire relatives without violating the treaty. During these visits, Rosalie would dote on her, and Emmett and Jasper would teach their niece how to hunt the vampire way. It was always hard when the family would have to part, with Rosalie sometimes calling Renesmee before she and Jacob had even returned to the reservation.

"I want pictures. Email me right now!" Rosalie sighed longingly after one visit. "I have to see you."

* * *

One day, when Renesmee had aged to resemble a preteen, frantic barks and growls suddenly went up over by the foothills. A figure was moving with enhanced speed and agility, engaging the werewolves in a skirmish. A nomadic vampire, wandering onto tribe lands.

Furious, Sam Uley went for the intruder, but was bitten and slashed and overpowered by the unwelcome visitor. As the vampire closed in for the kill on the Alpha, Renesmee suddenly swooped in and kicked the attacker away with a savage yell, standing between it and Sam.

The vampire bared its teeth and leapt for Renesmee. She dodged and weaved kicking at her adversary and breaking his arm. At last, the opponents tumbled into the Puget Sound.

It was several moments before a victor emerged from the waves. It was Renesmee, her enemy bitten to death and slung over her shoulders. The werewolves growled and gnashed their teeth and stamped their feet in approval, Jacob looking on with relief and pride.

The pack suddenly fell silent as Renesmee suddenly laid the body of the vampire at the feet of a recovering Sam, as a sign of respect. Vampire-hybrid and Alpha looked at each other, a new, silent understanding reached.

* * *

That night, by the light of a bonfire, the Quilete tribe celebrated Renesmee's victory with a traditional dance and ceremony, passed down through their people for generations. The highlight of the party was when Sam had Renesmee kneel before him and he christened her as an honorary member of the Uley pack. He had finally accepted what the other wolves had long ago: that Renesmee belonged amongst them. That she was one one them.

"One of us! One of us! One of us! One of us!" Seth led a triumphant chant.

Smiling, Renesmee cuddled Jacob close to her by the fire, content in being with her soulmate and adopted family.


End file.
